


Dress the Part

by uruhead



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anal Plugs, Butt Plugs, Chastity, Chastity Device, Condoms, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Emotional Abuse, Feminization, Forced Feminization, M/M, Other, bareback, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10k of Hiddlesworth porn where Chris is kind of a possessive douchebag who wants a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend but still wants Tom. For Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress the Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorsicle (LadyCamillus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/gifts).



Tom was all in for the women’s underwear, wearing them to bed, putting on stockings and even stealing one of Chris’ shirts to put over his shoulders and feel it drape around him. He would wait for Chris to come back and he would pull the collar up over his nose, smiling behind the fabric, and Chris would take him to the bedroom. It wasn’t every day, it wasn’t like now. He’d been willing to try everything once for a very long time. He enjoyed being submissive as well as dominant, but Chris wouldn’t allow him to fold those powerful legs up and lock them around his waist, rut into Chris like Chris rutted into him.

It was after a particularly long romp that Tom laid on his front and curled his toes in the black thigh-highs that still clung nicely to his legs. The lace underwear was dragged up from his knees by the Aussie and kept there, hiding the reddened, sore hole behind a thin sheet of black. When he woke up the next morning, he had to clean the poor things out in the sink, getting lube off of them and making sure that they would still be soft. Chris liked it when he kept his clothing soft. Everything had to be soft. The sheets, the pillows, his skin, his hair — he had to make sure there was no product in his hair, otherwise Chris would get angry. He liked running his fingers through soft locks instead of stiff clumps. Chris had even requested that he shave all of his body hair once, which he did within a few hours and going through quite a few disposable razors.

Chris had loved it, so Tom kept doing it. He maintained a male aura in public though he knew that under his trousers, he wasn’t even downy anymore. Under his arms, they were smooth and ran straight down to lead to his pectorals. He would take joy in putting lotion on his legs and over his body, nothing overly powerful smelling, nothing that Chris wore, but he made stops in Bath & Body Works to get perfumes and lotions, spring scents and summer scents and shampoo that made his hair bounce and his skin softer than silk.

He really did love it sometimes, but when he had to go away for a while, he would let things get back to how they were. He would wear cologne instead of perfume, he wouldn’t shave, he would put product back in his hair. Sometimes he would miss it, being able to just slide on stockings and lay on the bed, kick his feet in the air and be turned on by the thought that Chris would come home and pull each long sock off and kiss his feet, worship him in all his pseudo-femininity, though it was also good just laying in bed with a pair of boxers on and watching the cheapest porn on the internet.

Yeah, that was a good feeling to fall asleep to.

Coming back was a lot harder, though. He had gotten back a few days ago, and Chris got ornery whenever he felt up Tom’s thighs and felt the course hair under his palms. Tom didn’t try again for a few nights, and when he did, Chris decided that he needed to use the bathroom. After that he just didn’t come back to bed. Tom wrapped himself up in a blanket and found Chris sitting on the couch, flipping through channels.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asked, his voice giving a little wibble that he wanted to push back down in his throat.

“What?” Chris looked back at him, “Nothin’, babe. I… Just got out of the mood. Sorry, I should have come back in and told you.”

Well, fair enough. He sat down next to Chris, tucking his legs under himself and pulling the blanket around him a little tighter. He watched Chris’ expression as he watched the television blankly. “Hey,” Tom whispered, a crease forming between his eyebrows as he frowned them. The Aussie looked at him somewhat curiously, blue eyes seeming bright and happy like always. “I love you.”

Chris’ face lit up, and he laughed. “I know you do, babe.” He grabbed Tom’s legs and let them cross over his lap, letting Tom lean back on the couch and lay his head on the arm rest. “I love you, too. Where did that come from?”

“I thought you were angry with me for… well, not shaving, I guess. You’re not, right?”

“No. Where would you get that idea? It’s just been a rough few weeks, is all.” He rubbed Tom’s knee, looking down before he deliberately wrapped Tom’s legs up in the blanket, running his hands over the soft fabric instead.

Tom sunk into the couch. “You want me to shave, don’t you?”

Chris scratched the back of his ear. “It’d be nice, but you don’t have to. If it’s not too much to ask, you know.”

“I can do that,” Tom said, sitting up. He let the blanket pool around his waist as he scooted closer, so that the back of his thighs pressed up against the side of Chris’. He tucked a few loose strands of blond hair behind Chris’ ear and leaned forward, kissing him. “It’s not too much.”

The smile on Chris’ face was even bigger than the last one. He pulled Tom into his lap and rubbed his back. “You’re perfect, you know that? Absolutely perfect.”

“You flatter me,” Tom purred, kissing his forehead. “I’ll do that tomorrow morning in the shower, then we can finally have our welcome-home sex.”

“I love welcome-home sex.”

“You love all sex.”

*

Tom filled the bath first, shaving his legs, the down on his chest, the short hair that grew under his arms, and then his face with a brand new razor. He didn’t like shaving everything on his groin, so he just made sure to get the spots Chris would mind the most, pretty much styling the rest. It took a little under an hour and a half, having to get every nook and cranny on his legs without accidentally nicking himself with the blade. Chris had gone out for the morning, so Tom knew exactly what he was going to do.

He took a shower shortly after he drained the tub, short and quick and sweet, making sure he smelled nice and his hair was soft. All of him was soft, actually. He noticed that as he ran his hands down his chest and his stomach, down his thighs and then back up over his rear and sides. The water drenched him, and he felt sexy, something he hadn’t really thought of feeling in a very long time. Loved, yes, fucked, yes, but not sexy. Never sexy.

Getting ready was fun. He put some leave-in conditioner in his hair and rubbed lotion all over. He brushed his hair and teeth, making some sultry faces in the mirror that made him laugh, but he was starting to get a boost of confidence. His smile was white, his eyes were blue, his hair was neat, and then he just had to slip on the red lace and he would be done with his look.

Teasing the socks up his legs, he noticed how the lace was rose-patterned. He put on Chris’ dark red shirt, a tee that hung down to his thighs, though still high enough that the curve of his rear could easily be seen if he just stood on his tip-toes.

He heard the door open and shut, Chris coming into the house loudly, as if knowing Tom was going to give him a surprise. The older man quickly dug through his collection of small, glass perfume bottles and found a rose-water one, spraying it onto his wrist and rubbing them together, quickly dabbing them under either side of his jaw, too.

“You home, babe?” Chris called, sounding a little suspicious.

“Yeah,” Tom hummed, leaning out of the bathroom so that only his shoulders and a little bit of his chest could be seen. “Hey, do you like the color red?”

Chris peered down the hall and raised a brow. “I guess, it’s a pretty bold color. Is that my shirt?”

“… Yeah,” Tom smirked, then ducked back into the bathroom. He made his way out the other door as he heard Chris follow him, and then ran down the second hallway to the stairs, bounding up them one at a time. He heard Chris slide on the floor just as he rounded the corner of the stairs. Tom jumped into their bedroom and closed the door half-way, peeking his head out of it.

Chris jumped the steps two-by-two, holding onto the railing at the top of them when he saw Tom peering out with a giant, goofy smile. He pressed his hands against the door frame and gave a grin, leaning down and looking at Tom. “Let me in, let me see what you have on.”

“What’s the password?” Tom teased.

The Aussie laughed. “Hocus pocus. I don’t know.”

“Here’s a hint,” Tom’s voice lowered gently before he leaned closer to Chris, closing the door a little more. “What do you smell?”

Chris took a breath and held it in for a moment, eyes finding a direction. “… Flowers.”

“Oh, sod it,” Tom reached forward and dragged Chris in, kissing him on the mouth firmly before he shut the door with a kick of his foot. He was pulled up with strong arms, coarse hands holding his upper thighs as he wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist. “You came home too soon,” Tom breathed, Chris setting him down on the end board as he tugged off the white tee he as wearing. “I was gonna spread myself out like a centerfold for you. Stretch my ass and make it wet, so you didn’t have to wait. I would’ve gotten the, mm, condom out and everything. Would have put it on you with my fuckin’ mouth before just turning myself over—ahh!”

Chris’ teeth dug into his neck and pulled back somewhat bitterly, reaching up to wipe off his tongue. “Perfume.”

“It’s roses, the password was roses.” Tom’s chest heaved a little bit, but Chris just picked him up again and tossed him onto the bed.

The Aussie’s fingers worked hard at getting his belt undone, eyes drinking in Tom as the man moved to the bedside table and grabbed the lube and condom, tossing them back onto the bed. “Red’s a good color on you,” he said in passing, dropping his trousers and his underwear, stepping on his socks so that he could get out of them and practically tossing himself onto the bed. He dragged Tom to the middle and pulled his lace-covered knees up over his shoulders. “You should’ve worn lipstick.”

“S’messy,” Tom frowned, pulling the shirt he was wearing up to his neck, showing off his lean form and how good he did in the shower less than an hour ago. “Don’t own any. Don’t particularly want to.”

Chris’ eyes wandered downwards, hands palming each flat breast before moving down to his hips. “We’ll get you some next time we go out.”

Tom furrowed his brow. Didn’t he just specify he didn’t want any? Even chapstick made his lips tickle, who knew what lipstick would do. He ignored it anyway, concentrating on Chris’ cock pressed up against the back of his thighs. He ground down into him and purred, fingers squeezing Chris’ knees as the younger man pressed his nose to Tom’s knee and rolled his hips, sliding his cock between Tom’s smooth thighs.

He loved watching Chris’ face knot with pleasure, how he bit down on his lips and his hands moved very little just to keep Tom still. He hadn’t taken his hair out of his usual ponytail yet, so Tom just sat up quickly and pulled it out slowly, watching as Chris’ eyes opened, blue tainted with extreme lust, and then their mouths clashed together in a fierce kiss.

It was, in short, a very long day. One of the stockings ripped, so they just pulled that one off and kept the other on. They switched positions plenty and used up most of the bottle of lube. It was six pm when Chris finally decided that he was hungry and Tom was too sore to move his ass three inches any direction.

“Hungry?” Chris asked softly, rubbing his hand over Tom’s hip with a purr. The shirt Tom was wearing hadn’t come off and the inside of it was slightly stained.

“No,” the older man breathed. “Tired. Messy.”

The Aussie just laid down behind him and held him gently, hand resting on his stomach. “You were great. That was fantastic. Thank you.” He kissed Tom behind the ear, and all the pain and the stretching and the shaving was all worth it, a smile coming to Tom’s thin lips and making him giggle.

*

“Please,” Chris begged. “Just this once.”

“Christopher, I don’t want to wear them!” Tom hissed, looking down at the black boy-shorts that rode up in the back. They looked comfortable, like they would hold up whatever he had for them, but the premiere was high-class. If he were to be caught with girl’s underwear on, he’d never hear the end of it from anyone. He was sure that the internet would start up in flames.

Chris had been asking him for a while now. A few days ago, he broached the topic, and Tom said that he would think about it. Wearing underwear under his normal clothes. Just for them to know, their little secret. Tom could see the arousal in that, but to the premiere?

The larger actor winced at the call of his full name, but just frowned. He didn’t think much of it, having Tom wearing something that no one would even see. It took him a moment of hesitation, but he pulled Tom down into his lap while sitting on the couch, somewhat forcefully, and started to pull his buckle apart.

“What are you doing?” Tom growled, trying to get out of Chris’ grasp, but was only forced down onto the couch, the larger man over him with an anger he hadn’t seen in him before. He took a breath in, expecting a hit or something equally violent, but Chris just sat back down and pulled Tom’s pants and underwear off. He slid the underwear up Tom’s carefully maintained legs and made sure that the older man was comfortable, situated. It was scary, being pinned down by someone so much heavier, so much stronger. He felt fragile, but Chris was always gentle with him, always gentle unless Tom asked otherwise. He must have said something, done something, to make Chris think that it was okay to do this. It was his fault, it must have been.

It took a few minutes, but Chris finally just pulled Tom’s dress pants back on, helping him up and gently buttoning and buckling and zipping him back into them. “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

“Ch-Chris,” Tom stammered. No, there was no reason to be scared. If he asked, Chris would stop. He breathed in and out once. No, it wasn’t so bad in the boy-shorts, and actually quite comfortable. He smiled feebly. “You wrinkled my shirt.”

“Sorry. Do you want me to iron it really fast?” Chris rubbed Tom’s shoulder gently, cupping his neck, but Tom just shook his head.

“I’ll just put my vest and jacket on. No one will notice.”

*

As Tom got more and more weary with putting on clothes for Chris, or even taking them off, Chris got comfortable just touching him, hands cupping his chest like he had breasts and laying out outfits for him that he had to wear, otherwise Chris would get frustrated or pout profusely for the rest of the day. He’d started to wear training bras under Chris’ wishes, though they made him feel like he was being strangled half the time and he really hated it. He couldn’t go out for runs anymore without feeling embarrassed, Chris having him wear a shirt that only went down to his belly button and was a neon green, skin-tight with spaghetti straps.

“You’re sexy,” Chris always reassured him, “You look beautiful, babe.”

Tom just took to yoga in the living room with the curtains drawn, jogging in Chris’ shorts and a tee-shirt when Chris wasn’t home.

When Chris asked him to call his ass a cunt, though, that was going too far.

“What?” Tom sounded incredulous.

“Does that word offend you?” Chris looked somewhat feeble, though Tom just put his face in his hands. “How about pussy?”

“Chris! I’m not going to do that, it… it just makes me uncomfortable calling it my…” Tom struggled with the word.

“Your what? Your pussy?”

Tom hit Chris’ arm, not out of being playful, but instead just angry with him. He realized he’d never done that before, hit Chris with anger, even if it was a light tap. It was opening doors that he didn’t want to open yet, maybe ever. “Yes! That! I don’t want to call it that. I’d rather call my asshole a cock-swaddler than…” he grit his teeth.

Chris furrowed his brow. “That just sounds gross.”

“That’s exactly how I feel about calling it what you want me to call it!” Tom snapped.

The younger man just rolled his eyes. “Just say it, it’s not going to burn you. Say it. Pussy.”

“No, Chris. It’s rude and I don’t like it.”

Chris reached up and cupped Tom’s neck, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. “Pussy. It’s your pussy, you know it is.” Tom looked down and away, still angry with him but he just folded his arms protectively over his chest. “Tell me you want me to fuck your cunt and I will.”

“Chris…”

“Say it.” The hand on the back of his neck tightened.

That was it. Tom got up off of the bed, sounding frightened and angry. His eyes threatened to well up with tears as he spoke firmly. “Leave. You’re sleeping on the couch.”

There. Chris finally got it. Tom stood adamant as Chris grabbed a blanket from the closet and then the pillow from off of the bed, walking out of the room in a kind of sulk. Tom shuddered as he sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. He didn’t want to kick Chris out of the room, but he definitely didn’t want to step over his comfort zone, not like that. He’d done so much for Chris already, maybe it was time to take a little break from shaving, sex…

He scrubbed his face and slid out of his clothes, taking the middle of the bed to himself so he could sprawl out. He’d have to think of something to say to compromise with Chris, maybe just tone down all the kinkiness for a while and just lay down in bed and watch a movie without having Chris’ hand find its way between his legs. He just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying not to think about it.

Rough hands pulled his hips up and Tom gasped his arrival back into the waking world. When had he fallen asleep? What time was it? He didn’t say anything, just turning his head over his shoulder and finding Chris looking down at him, not sinisterly nor gently.

He noticed that his boxers had been taken off, Tom’s brow furrowing slightly in confusion, but the larger man just leaned over him and kissed his ear, whispering soft words as Chris’ hand disappeared from his hip and pressed his cock head to Tom’s entrance. Tom’s mouth opened a little – he wasn’t going to deny make-up sex – and he moaned lowly as Chris pushed inside.

“Oh, god, Chris, are you wearing a condom?” Tom asked.

“No,” Chris responded with a small chuckle, feeling the way that Tom tensed up. They hadn’t had sex without a condom before, but the bareness of their skin sliding against one another, Tom wondered why they hadn’t before.

“Aah, christ.” Tom curled his toes as he let his cheek touch the sheets. Closing his eyes, he pushed his hips back slow, feeling the hum that came from Chris’ chest and making him shiver. Chris always made him feel good, always, always. The way that Chris’ fingers threaded through his hair or held his sides; his palms holding him together as soon as he was about to come; all of that and more, all of that made Tom feel good.

“You like that?” Chris purred. His lips traced the corner of Tom’s jaw.

Tom let out a breath. “Yeah.”

“How much do you like it?”

Tom’s breath hitched and he pushed his hips into Chris’, back curving. “So much.”

“Mm, do you like it when I fill your pussy?” He said it so casually, like Tom hadn’t kicked him out of the room for it. Chris bit down lightly on Tom’s shoulder and started to thrust a little harder. All the scolding that Tom was going to give left clarity.

“Chris,” Tom hissed.

Chris’ hands dragged down to his thighs, pulling his knees back so that Tom was almost flat, other than Chris between his legs. “Do you want me to come in your cunt?”

Tom grit his teeth. “Christopher, stop that.”

Chris was quick to move them around. Chris straddled Tom’s legs as the paler man laid on his stomach, then laid over him with knees spread wide, re-entering him without a second thought. Tom’s eyelids fluttered shut as heard Chris moan, the rub of Chris’ shaft against his prostate, the way he could rub himself into the mattress.

Of course, Tom couldn’t think of anything to say. Chris moved him so that he was humping the mattress like a teenager, breathing heavy and weaving his fingers with Chris’.

“Gonna fill your twat,” Chris kissed his neck. “You want me to fill you up, babe?”

Tom panted, but nodded. He hated all of those words. Twat, cunt, pussy. Hated using the words and hated the words in general, but in the heat of the moment, with Chris’ voice rumbling and his breath coaxing the words out of Tom’s chest, he couldn’t help but be at least a little bit aroused. “Yes, fill me up.”

“Where d’you want me to fill you up?”

Tom’s breath hitched. “My ass, fill my ass with your come, Chris.” He squeezed Chris’ fingers with his, starting to actively moving his hips, thrusting against the sheets. “Oh god, Chris, please.”

“It’s not your ass, Tom, you know that.” Chris bit down a little harder Tom squeezing his eyes shut, the words tumbling from his lips. “Where, Tom?”

“Come in my pussy, please, come in my fuckin’ cunt, Chris.” Shivers went through him and he turned his head to press his forehead down into the sheets, panting. He was so close already. Was this what it was like, waking up in the middle of the night to sex? He had to do this more often. “I wanna feel you!”

Chris’ hand came up and ran through Tom’s hair, grabbing him and pulling his head back by the strawberry blond locks. Chris’ mouth sucked and bit, leaving Tom’s neck flushed, and leaving Tom arching his back and coming into the sheets with a small cry, Chris tumbling shortly after him and just burying himself deeper inside, the sticky mess that usually was caught by the rubber being spread within Tom, leaving them both with a sense of satisfaction and claiming. Tom’s chest heaved, still being held up at an awkward bend by Chris’ firm grasp on his hair, though soon he just settled on his elbows and Chris kissed his neck slow and soft, their hips still close together and Chris still inside.

“You said it,” Chris said, matter-o’-factly, as if he had won something. Tom just sneered.

“Shut up.”

“My little slut,” Chris whispered, tugging on Tom’s earlobe with his teeth.

Tom frowned and elbowed Chris’ ribs. “Don’t call me that.”

“My lady of the night? Escort? Whore?” Chris chuckled and continued to tease him, though Tom just moved around so Chris would fall off of him and quickly curled away from the larger man.

“You’re still sleeping on the fucking couch.”

*

The next morning, he woke up with it on. “Chris!” Tom shouted, sounding much more aggravated than usual. He put on his robe and made his way to the kitchen.

“It’s a chastity belt,” Chris said, looking up from his morning coffee. He looked like he was enjoying himself, shirtless in the morning sunlight, his pajamas loose on his hips and his slippers looking warm and cozy. Very masculine, sadly enough.

“It’s a fucking dick trap!” Tom hissed. “Take it off.”

“No.”

Tom’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”

“I said no, you’re not deaf.” Chris rolled his eyes.

“Christopher Thomas! Take it off, I never gave you my consent.”

“You didn’t give me the safeword either.”

Tom fumed. If Chris wanted to play it that way, fine. “Greece! There, I said it, now take it off!”

Chris shrugged and easily just took a sip of his coffee. “Tonight, how about that? I’ll let you take it off during the night.”

“Chris! I said the word, you’re supposed to act now, we talked about this.” Tom felt his chest heaving, tears springing in his eyes. “Please.”

The larger man’s eyes wandered up Tom’s form. “Come here, babe.” He scooted his chair back, patting his lap. At first, Tom was hesitant, but soon just moved over and sat down on Chris’ thigh, burying his face in his hands. “There’s no reason to cry.”

“You’ve been going so far lately… I… I just want to make you happy. It’s good, it is, all of it, but it makes me uncomfortable sometimes.” He wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm.

Chris rubbed Tom’s back and set down his coffee, kissing Tom’s shoulder. “Here, let me show you, it’s not going to hurt you at all, okay? I’m not going to hurt you.” He got Tom to sit back by curling an arm around his waist and letting him lean against his shoulder, looking down as Chris opened up his robe. “It’s got vent holes, you can still piss… The only thing you can’t do is get hard.” Chris looked up at Tom, seeing the drying tears on his cheeks.

“I… I guess it’s comfortable.” He took a shaky breath before standing up and tugging each side of his robe around his body a little tighter. “Okay. I… I revoke my word. I just… we’re taking it off at night, okay? And we’re still not calling my ass a-a…” he squeezed his arms before turning over to the hall and heading for the bathroom.

*

Chris’ hands rubbed the lotion into Tom’s back. “We’re going to have a great time, babe, there’s nothing to worry about. I’ve gotten us reservations under a different name, it’s a quiet place… No one will notice.”

Tom swallowed hard as he felt Chris’ hand sweep away the fake golden locks off of his neck and rub in the sweet-smelling lotion there, too. “I… I don’t know, Chris, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, with the dress and everything?” He looked over to the navy blue thing, form fitting, no sleeves and down to his knees. He’d tried it on once before when Chris wasn’t home, and then immediately took it off, crawling into bed and sleeping until Chris woke him up by rolling him onto his back and unlocking the chastity device for him, setting it in his hand and telling him to wash it out while he made dinner.

“With the dress and everything. You picked out the shoes yourself, and the corset.” Chris’ hands were soft on his back, rubbing his sides. “No one will be any the wiser. You’ll have your belt on, your panties… You won’t get a stiffy and I think everyone will be jealous of how good you look in navy blue. Come on, get your make up on, we have to be there in fourty-five.”

Tom felt Chris’ arms wrap around his waist, a kiss planted on his shoulder. “I love you, baby girl.”

Tom’s hand gently came up after a moment, squeezing Chris’ arm. “I don’t want to go.”

“What?” Chris frowned. “We’ve had this set up for a week, you have to go.”

“I… Chris, I’m not comfortable with this…”

Turning his head, Tom saw Chris’ disappointed look, the way that his eyes were sad and yet frustrated at the same time, and immediately Tom felt guilty. “I’m sorry. I… I don’t mean it. Here, I’ll put my make up on, you don’t have to help.” He turned back around and clambered for the lipstick, fake eyelashes and the eyeshadow, dumping most of it into the sink on accident. He swore under his breath before Chris grabbed his upper arms and slowly brought him back to standing.

“It’s okay, I’ll help. We don’t have to stay for long, just for dinner, okay?” Chris carefully turned the lither man around, pulling the make up out of the sink and setting it down where he could easily get it.

It took a while, but Tom’s eyes were smoky with the dark lashes glued over his normal ones. On his lips was a blood-orange color, cheekbones highlighted slightly and face looking curvier from before. He didn’t feel the same. They had plucked his eyebrows the day before, dark enough where they didn’t have to be filled in at all. He looked… very different.

“You look gorgeous, babe.” Chris kissed his shoulder again, squeezing him as Tom looked at himself in the mirror. “You look like a million bucks.”

A small smile came to his lips as he turned around and hugged Chris tightly. “Get out of the bathroom, let me get dressed on my own.”

Chris chuckled. “Whatever the lady says.” He left the bathroom and shut the door gently. As soon as Tom heard Chris walking down the hall, he sat down on the toilet and breathed slowly.

It would be okay, right? Just like Chris said. He just needed to get his corset on, and then the dress. Shoes would come last. Chris had planned his outfit mostly, and even got his nails done by a close friend of his. The blood-orange color popped on his skin and he was surprised how good his feet looked in the shoes that he picked out. He shook his head before he got up and grabbed the unlaced corset from the back of the door, sliding into it with only a little difficulty. Black was the fabric color, but the ribbons, laces and the embroidery on it was all gold. His body curved dramatically when he had it on, maybe because he already had a little bit of a waist or because it was a damn good corset, he didn’t know.

“Twenty-five, babe,” Chris called, and Tom gave his confirmation back.

He unzipped the dress and stepped into it, shuffling it up his body before it rested on his shoulders and hugged his hips. It took a moment for him to zip it up as well, but stood back and looked at himself in the mirror, swallowing. His adam’s apple was a little prominent, as well as his clavicle under the crew cut neckline. His arms were too masculine, and his legs looked scarily like a chicken’s. But his figure was nice and his face was… feminine enough. He looked like an obvious transvestite.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he clenched and unclenched his fists a few times, walking down the hall and seeing Chris waiting in a navy-blue suit, adjusting his tie before looking up. His smile was brilliant. “Babe,” he said breathlessly. “You look fantastic.”

“You think?” Tom looked down and swallowed, tilting back onto his heels. “I… I think I look a little masculine.”

“We’ll work on that, then.” No ‘if you want’. Just another thing to put down on the list. “But… one more thing.” Chris’ eyes flicked over to the coffee table and, following, Tom’s eyes went a little wide. “It makes you walk femininely. Less conspicuous, I thought you might like it.”

The plug wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t small, either. It was a hot pink color, something that made his head want to go numb. They’d never really experimented with this kind of thing before, but Tom just smiled kindly. “It’s… It’ll work, I’m sure. Do you want me to wear it?”

Chris adjusted his cuff. “I would, but it’s up to you. I even bought some… ah, what are they, sanitary pads? Just in case the lube slips out. We don’t want you to stain your dress.”

“No, that would be terrible, wouldn’t it?” Tom chuckled lightly, though he just walked over to the couch and picked the toy up, looking at it. Clean, no sharp edges, not even a seam he could find. “… All right. Could you grab me one? A sanitary pad.”

Chris nodded, head back towards the bathroom. Tom saw that the lube had already been laid out for him. He opened the flip tab and poured a little onto his hand, lubing the toy up. Chris had been taking the time every night when the chastity belt was still on to stretching Tom open with his fingers, so that way he could just slip on a condom and go whenever he liked.

Tom set the toy down and wiped his hand off on the couch before he hiked up the skirt of his dress. He saw the black lace covering his groin, still locked up, and just closed his eyes for a moment. He stood up and slid the underwear down to his knees, taking the toy and pressing it between his legs, rooting around a bit before the tip of the toy found his entrance.

“That’s right, ease it in, baby.” Chris sounded husky, and Tom just furrowed his brows, trying to concentrate on getting this thing inside of him. He sat down on the couch carefully, slowly descending onto the toy before it go past the widest point and easily came inside of him. He shivered, though Chris just came over and laid the pad out in the panties. “There. That’ll keep you safe from stains.”

Tom shivered, but smiled and nodded anyway. “Th-thank you, darling.” He leaned forward and kissed Chris gently on the mouth, getting a small peck in return.

“You’re welcome. Come on, let’s go. We don’t want to be late.” Chris stood and held out his hand, Tom waiting a moment before he took it and stood, pulling his underwear back up his thighs and pulling the skirt down again. It was a lot of pressure, that’s the only way he could describe it. Uncomfortable, not painful. It made his hips sway while walking, and he curled his toes in the carpet before he bent over and slipped on his shoes. The flat shoes had a toe ring and a wide ankle bracelet. He wouldn’t be taller than Chris, and he could show off the polish on his nails.

Chris, taking Tom’s hand, leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth, hand coming up to cup his jaw. “Did you use the bathroom?” he asked, and Tom ducked his head to shake it. “That’s okay. We’ll send you to the women’s when we get there.”

Squeezing Chris’ hand, he looked up at him and took a breath. “Okay.”

They went out the door and immediately Tom felt the cool breeze up his skirt, gritting his teeth and pressing his thighs together. His hips moved differently and it felt as if he were walking for the first time again, going down the stairs was harder than he had first thought it would be. Chris wrapped an arm around his waist, though, keeping him nice and close, not to mention upright. At the bottom of the few stairs, Tom thanked the younger man and gripped his hand tightly, walking toward the car.

The drive was only about fifteen minutes in the light traffic; being seven o’ clock, though, it took closer to a half an hour. Chris’ hand rested gently on Tom’s clothed thigh the entire time, often looking over and smiling at Tom appreciatively. The radio was on low, a rock station that Chris often liked to listen to, and Tom knew some of the songs, but didn’t hum or sing to them.

Chris saw the way Tom was being so quiet, not a word coming out of him, and when he parked the car, he gently squeezed Tom’s knee. “Hey, you okay? Scared?”

Was he scared? Yeah, he could say that, but…

“No,” Tom smiled, “Just a little nervous, that’s all.”

Once they got out of the car and into the restaurant, they were greeted by a stout looking woman. “Chris!” she called, and came forward. Tom noticed that her shoes were locked on, as if she wasn’t allowed to take them off. He looked her up and down once before Chris pulled her in for a small hug. “It’s good to see you. Who’s this?”

Chris looked over at Tom and smiled, Tom pausing before smiling back, somewhat worried he had already ruined the charade. “This is Tammy,” Chris said to the woman, and Tom’s heart leapt. Tammy? Tammy?

“What a beautiful lady,” she said, smiling brilliantly. “I love your dress. You’re so petite!”

Tom’s hand clenched Chris’ upper arm before he smiled and looked down at his shoes. He adjusted his feet so they were close to one another instead of pointing outwards, swallowing nervously. “Thanks,” he said softly.

“So shy, though, Christopher. Right this way to your table, I’ll make sure that someone comes your way in a few minutes.”

Chris smiled and thanked the woman, Tom still unsure what her name was, as they were lead to their booth. Tom took the seat closest to the wall as Chris slid in beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. “How are you doing, babe?”

Tom just chuckled, reaching up and scratching behind his ear. “This wig sucks.”

Chris laughed heartily as he tugged Tom a little closer. “You look beautiful, shitty wig or not.” He pulled Tom’s face his way and kissed him lightly, and Tom sighed contentedly. They hadn’t been able to do that in public before. “You should head for the bathroom quickly.” Chris rubbed Tom’s neck gently. “Don’t take it out.”

Tom knew what he meant. “I won’t.”

Chris scooted out of the seat and sat on the other side instead, Tom looking at Chris for a moment, looking for reassurance, but getting none as Chris took out his phone and started to tap away at it. He licked his lips, then rubbed them together, and headed to the bathroom. Stopping at the T, he looked at the men’s room wistfully, then headed into the women’s with a little hesitation.

There were two women in there, chatting, giggling, as they reapplied their lipstick and their mascara, and Tom was worried that they would see him as what he really was. He headed quickly to a stall and locked himself in, closing his eyes and biting his lip. This had to be the worst part of the night, so far at least.

He waited a moment before he grabbed the hem of his dress and pulled it up, feeling a little flustered. The toilets were really clean, at least, and here it smelled much better than the men’s bathroom. He paused before he turned around and pulled down the underwear to his knees, sitting down on the toilet and hunching over, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hated this. The women were still in here, and he was never comfortable with urinating in front of people, but eventually he relieved himself and the women didn’t say anything.

He headed out of the stall and practically b-lined it to the sink, turning on the faucet and starting to lather his hands in soap.

“Hey, I love your dress. It goes great with your lipstick.”

Tom looked up, finding the blonde looking at him, and he smiled. “Thank you, that’s really sweet.”

“What is that color? Avon?”

Tom reached up and touched his neck briefly after moving over and drying his hands with a paper towel, laughing. “Yeah, it’s… Caressing Coral, I think it was.”

She smiled. “It looks very good. Next time, try to go for a sharper eye, though, it’ll bring out the blue.”

“I will, thank you. Have a nice night.” He waved, and the girls laughed before saying their goodbyes, and he made his way back to the booth where Chris was. He sat down across the booth from him and let his ankles wrap around one of Chris’ smiling gently. “Hello, again.”

“I ordered you a salad, are you all right with that?” Chris looked up and set down his phone, reaching over to grab Tom’s hands.

“What kind of salad was it?”

“Chicken Parmesan,” Chris smiled, and Tom nodded his head, laughing.

“Yes, that’ll be perfect, thank you.” He squeezed Chris’ hands.

*

Tom’s feet ached by the end of the day. The dominating thing had gone from treating Tom like a woman to calling Tom like a woman, being disrespectful, even locking away any other clothes that weren’t the ones that Chris set out for him. He couldn’t wear normal shoes, and learned the hard way how to walk in heels, having them strapped to his feet and locked there by padlocks. The chastity device hadn’t come off. It was cleaned nightly, then by morning it would be on him again. He only had to apply make up if he was up for it, as well as the wig, but wearing pants was something Chris scolded him for.

It was a sexual game that Tom didn’t want to play, but it wasn’t exactly a safeword moment, it never was. Chris never pushed too hard, he never insisted on anything dangerous or that would hurt Tom, and he pampered Tom. Getting him dresses, shoes, corsets, wigs, even waking him up in the morning an hour before he had to really get up and just holding him, and Tom had started to enjoy himself. Chris treated him like a woman, but that wasn’t always a bad thing. He liked being the ditzy little housewife half of the time, and the other half of the time, he was sore from doing so much work around the house, the things that Chris gave him to do. Laundry, dishes, making the bed, cooking, cleaning, but if he kept up on all of that, it wasn’t hard. It wasn’t even time consuming. Chris treated him like a princess.

He sat on the couch with his feet up on Chris’ lap as he felt his ankles and the soles of his feet being massaged, talking on the phone with Emma.

“It’s going great, actually. I haven’t gotten any job proposals lately, but Luke is working his tail off to try to find me some movies to do. I’m sure he’ll find me something, but I’ve got a very big safety net to catch me if he doesn’t. Not to mention Chris keeps going everywhere.” Tom paused, and Chris smiled at him. “Yeah, he’s doing good. He got me a new pair of sandals the other day, the stuff I can wear outside. They’re nice, but they’re different. I’m used to walking on the stilts he gives me.”

“They’re not stilts.” Chris scoffed.

“They’re stilts,” Tom insisted, but he went back to his phone call, Chris just shaking his head and stretching out the tendons and the sore muscles under his hands. “No! I’m not going to send you a picture, I told you this. Not even one. I’m serious, Emma, if that gets out, I’m never going to be hired for a movie again.” He shook his head and leaned back some more, groaning. “I don’t care if Jude Law did it, he did it for… I don’t know, charity or something. I’m not the god of acting like Eddie Izzard, either. Stop it. I’m hanging up, the dishes need to be done. Love you, too. Bye.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Do you always have such long conversation with your sister?”

Tom shrugged, smiling down at him. “I could say the same thing with your mother and you, but I’m pretty sure that my conversations with my mum are pretty long.”

“They are. You’ll run my poor phone bill up.” Chris grabbed Tom’s calves and pulled him down the couch. “As a reward for being so good this week, you can do the dishes without your shoes on.”

“Oh, thank you,” Tom purred sarcastically, smiling as he sat up and kissed Chris gently, “I wasn’t going to put those damn things back on anyway. I’m wearing the yellow ones tomorrow, no buts. I don’t care if it clashes.”

Chris laughed, and then shook his head. “All right. The yellow ones.” Kissing Tom back, he slowly pulled the smaller man into his lap, having the long legs straddle his waist. He placed his hands on Tom’s thighs, the black skirt riding up on the smooth legs, and pushed the fabric up further.

“Chris, I have to do the dishes,” Tom insisted, though didn’t move an inch to get up, instead wrapping his arms around Chris’ shoulders and kissing him softly, openly. “You’re going to have to do them if you start this.”

“You’re getting so pushy, woman,” Chris laughed low in his chest, and Tom shuddered. “How about this: You ride me, and I’ll help you with the dishes.”

Tom’s fingers curled in the long blond locks, kissing Chris’ lower lip slowly. “Fine. No dishwasher, though. You’re not cheating.” Chris agreed with another soft laugh, and pushed his skirt up higher. The lacy panties held Tom’s chastity device back, inside, his cock trying to flush with blood, but couldn’t expand past the hard plastic.

Tom had gotten used to the feeling, the pinching and the slight pain that came with the chastity belt. He was still capable of achieving orgasm, of course, but he couldn’t do it hard. Sometimes, a lot of the time, it was a lot more intense.

Chris moved his hands up Tom’s shirt and pulled it off of him, watching as the goosebumps rose all over his arms and chest.

“Stop teasing me,” Tom hissed.

“Go get a condom, then. Don’t take off the skirt or the panties, I want to fuck you with them on.” Tom looked down at him expectantly, and Chris just rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Make love to you. Please.”

“Good boy,” Tom hummed, and slipped off of Chris’ lap to head back to the bedroom. It only took a few minutes to come back with a new and their old bottle of lube along with a condom, setting them down on the couch beside Chris to see that the jeans he had been wearing were pushed down his thighs, cock half-hard and laying heavily on his hipbone. Tom’s eyes moved up to Chris’. “What do you want me to do with that?”

Chris laughed. “Turn around. You’ve been using the dilators, right?” Chris thumbed at the small dents at the base of Tom’s spine before pulling aside his underwear.

“Yeah,” Tom said, looking down at his feet. He bent over when he felt Chris’ hand in the middle of his back, gasping when he felt the cool spread of wetness over his entrance.

“Good girl,” Chris purred, gently petting Tom’s hip before leaning forward and kissing his spine. His hands left Tom’s hips, grabbing the condom and opening it up. “Get me hard all the way so I can put this thing on right.”

Tom looked back at Chris with a huff. “Why do you even wear those anymore?”

“It’s sanitary. Sit down, just grind on me. Make me feel like a man, hm?” Chris put his hands on Tom’s hip and pulled him down, though Tom seemed reluctant. Slowly, Chris rolled his hips up, starting a rhythm, and Tom just sighed and went along with it, spreading his knees and keeping his balance as he met Chris’ hips with his own roll, pressing his ass against Chris’ lap and stomach. “You’re getting so good at this.”

“Shut up,” Tom laughed, putting his hand on his groin and furrowing his brow. It hurt, a frustrating amount, but he tried to ignore it best he could.

“You are, though. I should get you to give me a lap dance one of these days. Put you in those shorts you like so much and a pair of pumps.” Chris’ hands climbed his sides, over the corset, and gently found each pectoral, rolling Tom’s nipples between his fingers and getting a shiver out of the older man.

“Stop it, Chris,” Tom swatted Chris’ hands away, sitting down in his lap and looking back over his shoulder.

“What, do you not like it when I play with your tits anymore?” Chris put his hands on Tom’s hips again, pulling him back gently and kissing his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’ll be nice.”

“Don’t…” he pursed his lips before looking forward, sighing. It was kind of useless.

Chris rubbed Tom’s thighs gently. “Come on, baby girl, let’s go to the bed. We can get undressed properly.”

Tom hesitantly nodded, getting up and letting Chris walk him back toward the stairs after the younger actor pulled up his pants and grabbed the lube and condom. Down the hall and in the bedroom, Chris just closed the door and gently pressed Tom up against the door, folding his hands with Tom’s and kissing him softly.

Tom relaxed, closing his eyes and letting out a breath before he pushed Chris back toward the bed.

“Roleplay with me,” Chris said softly, sitting down on the bed.

“Roleplay what?” Tom asked. He pushed Chris’ hair behind his ear as he felt the strong hands rest on his waist and unzip his skirt, moving up to unlace his corset shortly after.

Chris cleared his throat. “You’ll be my wife. Stay at home all the time.” Tom looked down at him, seeing Chris with a thoughtful smile on his face. “We don’t have any kids, but we want some.” Blue eyes met Tom’s. “And we’ll try to have a kid?”

“Your wife,” Tom said softly, though not rudely or dismissively. He’d already become the housewife, how hard would it be to be a stay at home mom for one night without the trouble of children? Immediately, Tom sank into the role. “Chris, we’ve been together for so long now. Why haven’t we talked about having a baby yet?”

Chris’ eyes lit up, but he just wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist, pushing the corset over Tom’s head, so he was just left in his underwear.“It hasn’t been that long, has it?”

“We got married in 2010, dear,” Tom crawled up onto the bed and laid his head down on the pillows, “It’s almost 2014.”

Chris looked around the room skeptically before standing up and undressing. He stripped down to his boxers and tossed the lube onto the bed before sliding into bed behind Tom, pushing them both toward the middle. “I suppose it has been a while.” Chris wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him gently, lovingly. Tom could get used to this. “Where’s this come from all of a sudden?”

“Well,” Tom gently ran his hand down Chris’ forearm, closing his eyes. “I… stopped taking my birth control last month. I’ve been trying to work up the courage to talk to you about it. I mean… we have the money. We have two extra rooms in this house, why haven’t we filled them up yet?” Tom turned his head and looked at Chris, finding him smiling. Tom felt his heart warm.

“You could have told me earlier, babe.” Chris rubbed Tom’s stomach and kissed his shoulder. “What, do you want to try now or something?”

Tom chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Oh,” Chris murmured softly, but quickly recovered by scooting a little closer. “You’re usually so spontaneous.” Chris pushed himself and leaned over Tom, kissing his neck before the older man rolled onto his back, humming.

“I would say that’s pretty spontaneous. I don’t want to do missionary tonight, that’s far too classic.” Tom looked up at Chris, finding him smiling.

“You’re ridiculous, Tam.” He leaned down, settling between Tom’s legs and rubbing his sides. “What position would you like, then?” he asked, kissing the older actor’s neck softly.

“Mm, spoon me.” Tom raised his arms and tilted his hips so that he was facing more to his side. “Make me feel like a woman.”

Chris chuckled before he lifted Tom’s leg over his head and squeezed his calf. He sidled behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist again. “You could have just told me to stay where I was, then.” Tom dismissed him with a wave of his hand before Chris just slid his hand down Tom’s stomach into the black panties he wore. He bypassed Tom’s cock, something he was somewhat disappointed about, but soon he felt his perineum being stroked gently, teasingly, and he couldn’t help but moan.

“Damnit, Christopher, you always know where to touch me.” He arched his back and grit his teeth before Tom turned his head, grasping the bottle of lube only about a foot away from him as his other hand pushed down his underwear to his knees, eventually coming off from his ankle and landing somewhere at the end of the bed. He squeezed some onto his fingers, slipping his hand behind his leg and easily pressing into himself; the dilators Chris had gotten him were effective to say the very least. He didn’t have to be stretched anymore, and Chris didn’t have to take time out of his day to finger him. Wetting himself down with the lube, he added a little more before Chris’ hand took over, two fingers running over his hole.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Chris’ mouth ghosted over his shoulder, and Tom shut his eyes as he curled his fingers in the sheets instead. “You want me to eat you out first?”

Tom gasped, but shook his head. “No, no, just – put it in, I want you.”

Chris purred low in his chest, rubbing the lube around the hole before slipping a finger inside, then two. “How the hell are you still so tight?”

“Not that in,” Tom hissed, though pushed down into them anyway, biting on his lip as Chris scissored him and kissed his neck, sucking small marks on his shoulder and back. “Chris, put your cock in me.”

Chris clicked his tongue. “Such a dirty mouth,” he teased, but pulled his fingers out. He pushed his boxers off, kicking them off of the side of the bed. He held Tom’s hip with one hand as he guided himself inside with the other. The stretch was much better than the dilators, Tom’s eyes going wide before clenching shut. The flesh was so warm, had more give, it was Chris inside of him. It felt good, it did, and he could feel the wetness inside of his device near the head of his penis, cursing himself internally for being practically trained to come while soft.

The pace was slow, soft rolls of Chris’ hips while Tom turned his upper body and kissed Chris the same way, slow and soft. It was passionate, and Tom loved every inch of it. He pressed his hips back into Chris’ and they ground every once in a while, a moan escaping from Chris’ mouth and a whine out of Tom’s.

“Oh, baby,” Chris murmured, sitting up on an elbow as he kissed Tom deeper, holding the side of his chest as he thrust a little harder. “Fuck, Tammy.”

“Chris,” Tom gasped, his lips brushing Chris’ as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Chris, please, fill me up. God, I’ve been dreaming about this moment for so long…” Tom tilted his head back and moaned, though the pace stopped so Chris could get his bearings, moving them around. Tom faced the other direction, his knees near Chris’ shoulder blades as he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Chris took a hold of himself and pressed himself inside with a sigh, Tom watching as Chris’ eyes fluttered closed again, and pressed their foreheads together. “Don’t worry, babe, I’ll do it, I’ll fill you. Come inside you and – nnh, and make you full.”

“Make me pregnant,” Tom whispered, and Chris seized for a moment, stopping his motions, and for a second Tom thought that he had come already.

“Fuck… Tam, don’t say things like that.” He squeezed Tom’s hip, panting. “You almost made me…” he didn’t finish his sentence, Tom pressing down into his hips with his own.

“What? Make you come?” Tom slowly pulled his legs closer to Chris’ sides and rolled him onto his back, cupping the back of Chris’ neck with his palms and kissing him slow. “That’s what I want, babe, I want you to come. I want you to come over and over again, I want you to make me a sloppy mess, your sloppy fuck hole.” Tom bit down on Chris’ lip, getting a moan. “I want to be full of you, and then full of our child. God, Chris, you’re gonna get me pregnant, and we’re gonna have a baby…”

Chris’ knees came up and he held Tom’s hips tight, thrusting up into him. Tom’s forehead fell onto Chris’ shoulder, moaning raggedly and panting.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, fuck—Chris, please come inside me, let me feel your hot fucking come in my cunt!” Tom’s eyes squeezed tight, bouncing his hips hard, the satisfying slap of skin on skin. His own orgasm was building up inside him, his spine tingling and his head getting light. He couldn’t really tell if he wanted to be pregnant or not anymore, he just wanted Chris to come, he wanted to feel heavy with something.

“Tam, oh God, Tammy.” One of Chris’ hands came up, weaving itself in Tom’s short curls before pulling their mouths together tightly, tongues fighting and Tom’s obviously losing as he kept having to pull back, the assault on his prostate making him shiver constantly.

Tom’s breath hitched tightly, his chest contracting and his stomach starting to heat up. He could feel the blood in his face, how flushed he was, how much pre he was producing and how much pooled on their stomachs.“Chris. Chris, I’m gonna fuckin’ blow, oh Christ!”

“Come on, baby,” Chris murmured, hand gripping Tom’s ass and pulling him down into each thrust. “Come on, let me feel you.”

Tom’s mouth opened, a pitiful whimper coming from him as thin lines of come streaked across Chris’ stomach, most of it pooling within the device, but the contractions were the things that wrecked him, squeezing Chris’ cock inside him as he kept bouncing his hips. Chris followed soon after, holding Tom’s twitching hips as he settled down on his back and let his orgasm wash over him, spilling himself inside, feeling proud of it.

After a few minutes, Tom pulled himself Chris’ stomach, rolling over to the side, still panting. His face was red, the flush crawling down his chest. “Chris,” he murmured, eyes lifting to meet Chris’ as his head turned. Heavy, that’s what he felt like. Heavy with sleep, the way his eyelids drooped and his body seemed to sag, though where he wanted it to feel heavy, the pit of his stomach, it wasn’t there. “I love you,” he murmured. “I love you so much, baby.”

Chris reached up, running the back of his fingers over Tom’s cheek and purring. “I love you too, baby girl,” he pressed his forehead to Tom’s, smiling faintly. “The key’s in the junk drawer, do you want to go wash your belt out? You don’t have to put it back on. I’ll do the dishes in the morning.”

Tom smiled, kissing Chris gently. “Yeah, babe, I can do that.”


End file.
